with me in the ice
by trumblrroy
Summary: Con la llegada del Grand Prix, Seung está más que dispuesto a persistir sobre el hielo y conseguir el título necesario para rendirle homenaje a su padre quien supo como aprovechar su talento. Aunque pueda parecer fácil al principio, se verá obligado a desafiarse día a día por el reconocimiento de su capacidad artística. Y en esta historia él no estará solo
1. prólogo

_**Tres años antes**_

— ¿Mamá...?— tenía menos de diez minutos antes de dar mi presentación en el último encuentro del _torneo amistoso de invierno_ pero sin embargo aquél momento se había convertido en una jodida pesadilla —Escúchame por favor... la presentación puedo posponerla para el próximo año pero déjame estar allí con él, de verdad necesito estar con papá... eh, sí... no... espera, yo... _papá..._ — podía sentir como mis ojos se llenaban de agobiantes lágrimas y las manos, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, temblaba desastrosamente, aparte de tener unas inmensas ganas de vomitar pero el poder oír a papá hablarme del otro lado de la línea fue lo suficientemente grandioso como para mantenerme firme solo por él —¿Quieres que patine... por ti? Papá, por favor, no empieces, yo... está bien, sí, lo sé, gracias papá y recuerda que también te amo...— la llamada se cortó y sin despegar la vista del suelo guardé mi teléfono.

Hacía un año y medio que a papá le habían diagnosticado cáncer de páncreas luego de que presenciara los primeros síntomas en el trabajo y más tarde en casa, aun así manteníamos demasiadas esperanzas de que él pudiera salir de todo eso. Pero pareció que el mundo prefirió conspirar en contra mía y decidió que torturarme con el rápido avance de la enfermedad hasta el punto de hacerla terminal sobre el organismo de mi padre.

¿Podría haber hecho algo adecuadamente bien si hubiese estado allí ó simplemente me hubiese dejado ahogar en el mar de la profunda melancolía? ¿Podría haber hecho algo si quitarme toda la energía fuera lo necesario?

—Seung— alcé la vista y en escasos de segundos pude apreciar el dulce gesto de mi entrenadora sobre mi ya destrozada persona —Lamento demasiado por lo que estás pasando— dijo en un silencioso susurro —He hablado con los jurados sobre esto y me han dicho que lo mejor que podrías hacer sería que volvieras para tu casa, que más tarde se encargarían de tu trabajo— fruncí el ceño mientras me la quitaba de encima y le negué miles de veces con la cabeza, no iba a vencerme así de fácil y más si estaba en juego el pedido de papá de por medio — ¿Seung? —.

Preste atención al anuncio sobre Nuuro Ramtjav, un patinador profesional de nacionalidad noruega que más de una vez había competido conmigo, quien había finalizado con su presentación. Suspiré comenzando a quitarme la chaqueta negra y los pantalones de chándal que llevaba puesto hasta dejar expuesto mi esbelto y delgado cuerpo que estaba cubierto por aquél traje llamativo con plumas de diversos colores; percibí el jadeo de sorpresa de mi entrenadora y como esta, a continuación, me tomaba delicadamente de los hombros.

— Seung, no estás obligado a participar del torneo; sabes que ya les he informado sobre tu situación y entienden perfectamente lo que te está ocurriendo pero por favor no te sientas obligado a hacer esto— sus ojos brillaban de tal manera que me sentí embriagado por su particularidad y de la justa medida en su manejo de palabras, aún así le quité sus manos de mis hombros y decidido comencé a caminar hacia la pista sin dejar de hablarle.

—No me siento obligado a hacer lo que más me gusta, lo que mi padre quiso que hiciera porque sabía cuan enamorado estaba del hielo. Y sí, aquí es donde me quedo porque a él le debo el favor más grande que pudo haber hecho en mi vida: el haberme apoyado continuamente en la toma de mis decisiones sin afectar mi salud y felicidad; gracias a él yo hoy estoy aquí siendo aquello que más de una vez soñé ser— apreté mis puños y con orgullo seguí avanzando en el camino hasta presenciar de a poco el bullicio del tumultuoso publico que me recibía con gran entusiasmo.

Frené ante la puerta de la pista de hielo, me di la vuelta y le sonreí a mi entrenadora.

—Lo harás bien— afirmó Min-so con una cálida sonrisa —Lo harás por él— volví a centrarme en mi objetivo principal; abrí la puerta, suspiré con los ojos cerrados antes de poner el primer pie sobre el frío suelo del hielo recién pulido y nuevo.

— Seung-Gil Lee, el coreano de veinte años tomó la decisión de hacer igual su presentación a pesar del problema personal por el cual está atravesando; eso llamaría yo como un verdadero acto de valentía y amor hacia el deporte y hacia su propia vida— el sonido del lugar prontamente fue apagándose hasta oír la misma nada retumbando a mis costados, a mi alrededor y acaparando con los sentidos de mi cuerpo.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y comencé a moverme en base a lo que estaba marcado en mi programa. No obstante mi mente empezó a nublarse, el público y el personal que administraba el torneo se fueron desvaneciendo como si de polvo se tratasen y a la distancia pude presenciar la vivida imagen de mi padre acercándose con una carismática sonrisa en su cara.

»— _¡Vamos pequeño, demuéstrale a papá que puedes patinar mejor que él!—_ parecía hablarle al _yo pequeño_ que estaba a mi derecha e ignoraba mi imponente presencia — _¡Eso Seung, eso es, pequeño!_ — me tomó entre sus brazos y llenó mi rostro con sus húmedos besos mientras yo me reía con tanta inocencia que hacia estrujar mi palpitante corazón — _Recuerda que_ _algún día serás tan bueno como yo, tan así que te veré actuar en el Grand Prix y estaré gritando como un loco que tú eres mi pequeño niño, ¿sí?, papá siempre estará orgulloso de ti_ — la imagen comenzó a desintegrarse, corrí más rápido hacia donde mi padre se encontraba y cuando tuve la oportunidad de tocarle el brazo de inmediato percibí el frío hielo acariciando la piel que mi traje había dejado expuesta.

— Seung-Gil Lee parece no haberse percatado del tropiezo que dio, como si su cabeza no estuviera aquí—preferí omitirlo y así seguir con lo mío, demostrándoles que no todo estaba perdido en mí —Veremos si puede atinarle a su _cuádruple Loop_ sin ninguna falla—.

 _Tú puedes,_ pensé antes de impulsarme hacia arriba pero antes de dar un perfecto aterrizaje con las volteretas incluidas, una segunda imagen opacó mis pensamientos.

»— _¡¿Qué?! ¡No, Seung no seguirá yendo a esas clases de patinaje, Yon, la cuota es demasiada cara y apenas podemos mantenernos acá en la casa!—_ mamá le había gritado a papá en una de sus tantas disputas económicas de las cuales me veía acostumbrado a escuchar — _¡No podremos hacerlo!—_.

— _Pero Soon, cariño, piensa en un momento lo benefactor que es esto para él, de verdad adora ir a sus clases y demostrarme en sus tiempos libres lo rápido que progresa... sabes que por él haría cualquier cosa_ — apenas me había asomado por la puerta de la cocina; papá estaba sentado en la mesa sin dejar de sonreír en algún momento y mi mamá tan cansada por su trabajo pero que aún así logró entender el pedido de mi papá— _Piensa que algún día seremos invitados especiales a los más grandes torneos del país y del mundo entero... ¡Hasta verlo en el Grand Prix! Y sabrás que él siempre estará agradecido con nosotros_ — mamá suspiró y cedió ante la ternura que mi papá podía expresar en cada palabra que de su boca saliese.

Devuelta había caído en mi característico salto pero aún así no me rendí y seguí patinando.

—Los tropiezos impiden que Seung-Gil Lee pueda desplazarse con mas efectividad lo que hará es que reciba un puntaje muy bajo y quede eliminado del torneo— debía mantenerme en mi eje, saber cuando debía atinarle a mi objetivo y calcular el peso de mi caída al hielo.

De a poco fui retomando la gracia de mis movimientos; iba de un lado hacia el otro, oscilando mis brazos y piernas como si se tratase de la misma brisa marina, formando en conjunto la coreografía por el cual había entrenado hacía mucho tiempo; la naciente pero ardiente euforia comenzaba a llenarse en mis venas a cada nuevo paso que daba hacia adelante, cada nuevo giro, cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada pequeña parte que hacía único al goce del atrevimiento de mi cuerpo frente a los ojos del público critico y los aficionados.

Pero de nuevo estaba allí, tirado en el hielo intentando recomponer mi respiración y despejar la nube de mis pensamientos pasados.

»Cuando la puerta de mi habitación se había abierto, inmediatamente traté de jugar a hacer el dormido porque sabía muy bien que se trataba de papá.

— _Sé que no estás durmiendo de verdad, hijo—_ entre risas me levanté y senté en la cama juntando mis delgadas y pequeñas piernas. Papá nunca dejaba de sonreír ni por más horrible que hubiera sido su día y aún así tomo asiento a mi costado — _Lamento si tuviste que presenciar todo eso abajo pero con mamá llegamos al acuerdo de que seguirás asistiendo a tus clases siempre y cuando puedas ayudarnos a nosotros a mantener en pie esta vieja casa, ¿okay?_ — sus rasgados ojos oscuros, ese lunar sobre su mejilla izquierda y el despeinado y grasos cabello negro le daban ese toque de obrero persistente y trabajador del cual siempre me sentí inspirado y motivado en perseguir mis sueños.

— _Lo que sea por ti y mamá lo haré_ — asintió con la cabeza y cuando menos lo esperé estaba siendo prisionero de sus cosquillas — _¡P-para papá!_ — le pedía con lágrimas en los ojos y mi infantil risa inundando el silencio de la sombría habitación donde viví hasta nuestra mudanza — _¡Y-ya para, m-me haces r-reír mucho!_ — cuando paró pude notar la intensidad del brillo de sus ojos y sin pensarlo más lo abracé como si aquél fuera el ultimo día que lo tuviera conmigo — _Te amo, papá, gracias por todo_ —.

— _Y yo a ti mi pequeño Seung, sabes que papá siempre estará orgulloso de ti esté o no contigo viviendo..._ — y simplemente desapareció de mi campo de visión.

Golpeé el hielo con ambos puños y el silencio de la gente amarrándome al vacío donde no quería volver a caer. Mis mejillas estaban húmedas, me ardían los ojos y el interior de mi pecho y las punzadas en mi cabeza prometían no parar en ningún segundo.

Miré a lo lejos como Min-So Park, mi entrenadora, junto a Phichit y Leo trataban de acercarse hacia donde me encontraba pero en un acto involuntario mío me fui de la pista, tropezándome con mis propios patines y por lo resbaloso que estaba el piso; ya fuera del hielo empujé a las personas que en mi camino se interponía hasta llegar al baño y encerrarme en uno de los cubículos a seguir llorando.

¿Podía mi mente ser tan masoquista conmigo mismo? ¿Tan cruel y despiadada? ¿De verdad podía llegar a ser la mente propia del humano tan hija de puta como lo era la mía conmigo?

Estaba completamente solo y con la idea de que mi papá, la persona que me inspiró a seguir peleando por lo que más quería, la que me había hecho dar mis primeros pasos sobre la pequeña laguna congelada que estaba en el patio trasero de nuestra casa, la que me había llenado más de sonrisas y limpiado aquellas lagrimas heridas, la persona que más admiraba y amaba estaba a punto de ser eterna en un mundo donde el sufrimiento nunca más existiría.

—Él aún no ha muerto, él aún no ha muerto, él aún no ha...— y en aquél instante pude sentir como la cálida sensación de la chimenea de mi antiguo hogar contrastaba con el gélido clima del baño en donde me encontraba solo o eso creí en el minuto donde pude perderme una vez más en el vacío del que había caído pero que no era tan oscuro como lo había conocido.

Era un vacío que explotaba en colores e imploraba para que una nueva vida estuviese sumergida en ella.

Pude haber reaccionado porque él era un simple extraño pero hace mucho que no sentía la misma satisfacción de un abrazo como en aquél que ese compañero de torneo me había dado; sus gruesos brazos rodearon mi pequeña anatomía, sus dedos acariciaban la parte baja de mi espalda y por mera inercia me sujeté de su cuello y cabeza, hundiendo mis manos en su corta cabellera castaña y aspirando la fragancia que emanaba de su pecho.

Bruno Volpini fue el único que se atrevió a cruzar la barrera que construí para todos aquellos que quisieran aguantarme pero que en el fondo no sabían cómo hacerlo. Pero él, un profesional argentino de veinticinco años de edad, con una larga trayectoria y comparado reiteradas veces con el mismísimo _Victor Nikiforov_ o _Christophe Giacometti_... él había tenido el coraje suficiente para envolverme entres sus brazos y repetirme mil veces que yo no estaba solo.

Pero luego del torneo nunca más supe de él.


	2. capítulo 1

— ¡Oh Dios, no puedo creer que estaremos juntos en el _Grand Prix_ de este año!— chilló emocionado mi amigo Phichit del otro lado del teléfono — ¡Debo ya mismo sacar selfies de mi contento y subirlas al _Instagram_ ; aparte que también tengo que hacerlo contigo!— negué divertido con la cabeza mientras sacaba el jugo de la heladera.

Phichit Chulanont había sido uno de los pocos en acercarse y apoyarme cuando salí corriendo de la pista en el torneo de invierno de hace tres años; realmente admiraba su personalidad servicial y predispuesta a cualquier situación poco corriente que llegase a surgir sin que él estuviera del todo metido. Tampoco descartaba el hábil patinador que era, con su reluciente tez morena, ojos oscuros como su mismo cabello, su viva sonrisa, su afición (más bien _adicción_ ) a las redes sociales y su peculiar manera de presentarse ante las personas, hacían de él un ser totalmente único entre millones más.

Y hasta a veces actuaba como la hermana menor que nunca había querido tener.

—... y entonces Leo me preguntó si estaba dentro de los seleccionados para el _Grand Prix_ a lo que yo desde luego le dije: "¡Claro que estaré allí maldito idiota!" y él quedó muy "wow" y, bueno, después me clavó el visto— suspiró cansado —Me gusta demasiado, Seung, y me duele que sea feliz con esa chica que obviamente es mucho más linda y talentosa que yo— mamá estaba durmiendo en mi habitación, apenas pisó el suelo de casa y se desplomó totalmente cansada, así que lo menos que pude hacer fue recostarla en mi cama y que la sala de estar quedase exclusivamente para mí. Con el vaso lleno me dirigí al sofá donde apenas me recosté y así continué oyendo la dolorosa complicación amorosa de mi amigo —Ojalá mi vida fuera tan maravillosa como la tuya sin que te guste nadie o alguien que guste de ti o ninguna de las dos y pudiera enfocarme en los programas como tú lo haces pero para mi desgracia salí así— bufó molesto.

—No se trata de que mi vida sea la mejor por no estar pendiente de una persona, simplemente no me interesa nadie en general, en especial de una mujer— respondí bebiendo mi jugo —Aparte si me enfoco más en mis programas es para demostrarle al mundo sobre mis valores artísticos, de soy capaz de mostrar y ser y principalmente para conseguir el logro que papá siempre quiso ver— apoyé el vaso sobre la mesa ratona y retomé a recostarme en el sofá.

Ya habían pasado tres años de la muerte de mi papá en base del cáncer de páncreas que padeció, luchó y luego perdió. No iba a negar que el dolor aún persistiera creando un hondo hueco dentro de mis recuerdos pero debía ser más que fuerte en todo momento y aspecto por bien mío y el de mi mamá, quien había perdido al hombre más genial que consideraba su primer y único amor.

Era inevitable en mí no ponerme a pensar en un instante lo que era despertarme y no ver a papá por ningún lado, tampoco cuando solía acompañarme a la pista de patinaje que había cerca de mi casa para practicar cuando mi entrenadora no estaba disponible. Y ni hablar de la incomodidad que me causaba estar presentando un leve programa frente a las personas sin sentir el orgullo de su mirada sobre mi esbelta persona.

—Seung, sabes que tu padre va estar siempre orgulloso del fantástico hijo que le tocó tener y criar; no sientas que salir primero en el próximo _Grand Prix_ hará que esa admiración de él hacia ti incremente más de lo que ya hay instalado entre ambos. Piensa solamente que te presentarás porque tu padre esperó hacerlo y no porque debieras conseguir el primer puesto— Phichit podía actuar como una perra quejosa de vez en tanto pero cuando algo lo decía de verdad cualquiera podría percibir un grado enorme de seriedad y madurez según por las palabras que de su boca salían. Y odiaba el simple hecho de nunca antes haberlo tomado en cuenta —Patina por él y porque realmente amas hacerlo, Seung, el primer puesto cualquiera puede conseguirlo pero nadie podrá ganar el título a la eterna admiración y felicidad que a tu padre pudiste causarle y seguir causándole por más que él ya no esté aquí contigo de manera física, ¿sí?— mis mejillas rápidamente se humedecieron, de nuevo tenía esos momentos de los cuales volvía a quebrarme en un imparable llanto aunque a diferencia de otros esta vez sonreía, Phichit sabía cómo decir las palabras justas según la situación por el cual el otro estuviera pasando —No quiero incomodarte más de lo que ya debes estar con este tema... ¿Quieres que hablemos sobre el resto de los que estarán en el _Grand Prix?—_ su sensibilidad era indescriptible.

¿Cómo Leo no le mostraba interés alguno a Phichit? Todos sabían que Leo realmente era bisexual al igual que mi amigo y que su relación con aquella modelo australiana era demasiado fría y sin emoción alguna. Y para nada obligaría a alguien estar con otra persona de la cual no siente absolutamente nada pero esto me molestaba porque Phichit merecía a alguien sencillo como Leo y Leo merecía a alguien romántico y servicial como Phichit.

Muy en el fondo sabía que algo podría surgir algo pero mejor era escuchar los lamentos de mi amigo a ilusionarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

—Estarán el modelo suizo de Christophe, _J.J.,_ el _OTP_ del cual pido que su boda llegue lo más rápido posible, el _punk ruso_ y su _príncipe kazajo_ , los gemelos amantes de la pizza, Emil, mi futuro marido, la escoria de Nuuro, Thomas el inglés y... _Bruno Volpini—_ mi corazón se detuvo en aquél mismo entonces —Oh, estará Minami por primera vez con nosotros y Huang me acabó de avisar que no lo llamaron pero que nos verá allí, siento que esté será el mejor año de todos, ¿Y tú?— no podía salir de mi asombro.

La sensación de estar rodeado entre sus brazos, sus imponentes ojos verdes, su corto cabello castaño y la bondad que rodeaba su invisible aura volvía a presentarse en mi mente como veloces flashes.

Recuerdo que en ese momento sentía que nada iba a estar bien, que todo estaba perdido pero cuando abrió la puerta del cubículo donde estaba, me jaló del brazo y me atrapó entre los suyos y su duro pecho, repitiéndome al oído que no estaba solo, que todo iba a tener una fiable solución, que él estaría allí cuando más lo necesitase... Dios mío, era tan real el recuerdo que me causaban hartos escalofríos a lo largo de mi espalda, perforando todos mis sentidos.

— ¿Qué no fue él quién te buscó en el baño? Demonios, si que ha cambiado— se rió Phichit.

— ¿C-cambiado? ¿A qué te refieres?—.

—El color blanco y el corte de su cabello no le sientan nada mal, aparte de las pequeñas arrugas que se notan a los costados de sus ojos, espera... ¿Realmente no lo has visto durante estos tres años?— me removí nervioso en mi sofá.

La verdad es que estuve evadiéndolo desde la última vez que nos vimos en el aeropuerto (y no sólo con él, estuve prácticamente un año evitando a cualquier persona, amigos, familiares, etc., comenzando con el cierre de mis redes sociales y dejando el patinaje a un lado; la situación de mi padre no era nada fácil que digamos) cuando él ya se estaba despidiendo de todos para así regresar a la Argentina en su tiempo de descanso; aquella noche él volvió a capturarme entre sus brazos susurrándome al oído que cuando necesitase algo que él siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudarme y que esperaba que papá pudiera salir para delante de toda esa mierda, cosa que no fue tan así como quise que fuera.

No tenía un registro profundo sobre su historial de vida pero en ese corto lapso de tiempo en cual pude hablar con él supe que no era una persona ambiciosa y con hambre de ganar; al contrario, era sencillo, consejero, buen oyente y cariñoso, tan así como mi padre.

—Ahí te he enviado una foto— con las manos temblorosas me dirigí a abrir _Whatsapp_ y cuando la imagen se terminó de descargar, la sensación de la falta de aire fue inmediata. Su cabello castaño había dejado de ser corto: era totalmente blanco, dejándose apropósito que un largo mechón le cubriera uno de sus ojos; parecía más alto y con el cuerpo más marcado, fino y con más gracia.

—Te diría que si no estuviera tan enamorado de Leo definitivamente arrasaría con Bruno Volpini pero algo me dice que él no tiene vista para nadie. Bien, iré a dormir que estoy jodidamente muerto— Phichit bostezó fuertemente —Te hablaré mañana, ¿vale? Te quiero mucho Seung y por favor cuídate—.

—Vale, vale— no dije nada más, me cortó la llamada y decidí pasar el resto de la noche durmiendo en el sofá junto a mi perro que ante mi cansada apariencia se vino a acostar conmigo. Mirando el techo y con los brazos detrás de mi cabeza pensé: Bruno Volpini... ¿aún te acordarás de mí?


End file.
